The Myriad Fables of Phineas and Ferb
by SirMapleleaf
Summary: Many short stories involving aspects of characters that are often overlooked, such as Phineas' anger during serious situations, the amazingly complex relationship between Candace and Phineas, and many other things as well. ENJOY! (K plus because I try to keep it child friendly, but if something slips out by mistake I don't have to worry about it.)
1. Brothers

Phineas is sitting at his bed, computing something or  
another, not on his computer, but in his head.

"I just thought I'd mention real quick, Ferb." Phineas

started, tilting his head toward the wall.  
"I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"Most people seem to have that reaction." Ferb smirked

"No, I'm serious Ferb, this is my serious voice, I'm  
really glad I have you helping me with these things."

"I can't even imagine what I would be doing without you."

Phineas spoke softly.

He began to fall backwards onto the bed, flaying out his  
limbs, and staring up at the wall.

"I mean, if you weren't here I would just be stuck inside  
all day, having these wild ideas for inventions and  
storybook adventures but never having the brains or the  
plans to go through with it."

"How boring." He said, as if the mere thought was driving  
him mad with Fernweh.

"Well," Ferb began. "I think you probably would have said  
that about someone else too if you happened to be paired  
with them instead."

"Yes," Phineas returned. "but I would most likely not  
have the ability to go through with these crazy ideas and  
all sorts of stuff with that person."

"I also think you wouldn't know me in that alternate  
reality, and thus wouldn't have the information to make a  
statement like that." Ferb replied.

"Look Ferb, I'm just saying that I'm really happy we're  
brothers. Well, step-brothers, but I don't see it like  
that."

"We're as close to brothers as it gets without the blood,  
and I'm honoured to have you work with me on an almost  
daily basis."

"You know there are almost 8 billion people who could  
have been your brother too, right?" Ferb answered. "What  
makes me so special?"

"You're my brother," Phineas smiled. "and I'm just glad  
it was you."


	2. Cold

On a freezing summer's day, the ice storm blows all hope  
away.

"How much longer of a walk Phineas?" Baljeet chattered.

"My legs are getting tired, and numb."

"It's only a few dozen more minutes, I'm sure of it." Phineas replied bitterly.

"And then what?" Isabella said, barely able to move her  
frozen tong to make the sounds.

"And then we finish this." Phineas replied once again, in  
the same ugly, cold way.

"Why are you being like this Phineas?" Asked Isabella.

"Where does your happiness go?"

"It just goes." He said.

"Will it return once this is over?"

"Maybe, eh, probably, I don't know."

"How are you sure this will be 'done'?" Buford said from  
the back of the crowd.

"We have to wait and find out, Buford." Phineas uttered.

"Which building is it again, Phineas?" asked Isabella.

"That one," Phineas pointed to a far off building, nearly  
blocked out by the dark fog. "Doofen something  
something."

"That one." He finished.

"That's where we can stop it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why are we going here?"

"Because we are, and we're not turning back now, this is  
our best lead."

"And when I get my hands on the guy that did this," He  
said darkly, bitter in his harsh words.

"He will regret ever doing this."

"And he will tell us he's sorry, and he will say it in  
front of a whole crowd, everyone!"

"And he'll say 'I was such an evil man! I took summer  
away!'"

"And he'll wish he was never born."

They strided in the snow until they vanished in darkness.


	3. Widget

Candace isn't much into all the things Phineas and Ferb get into.

It's not to say she doesn't want anything to do with it, she most certainly wants them busted at least, but she does not want to play with or use any of their stuff.

No, Candace is by far more interested in her boyfriend, her phone, her friends, her future.

That fact is perfectly understandable, and Phineas does not quite perfectly understand that it's perfectly understandable.

Phineas and Candace were sitting casually at the dinner table, not eating, just talking.

"Come on!" Phineas encouraged. "Just one try! I'm positive you'll like it!"

"No way." Candace says, crossing her arms confidently.

Phineas was presenting a device to Candace, a little widget he'd made after thinking about how easy it would be to eat cereal without having to move your arms.

The device allowed you to move objects with your mind, quite convenient unless you have no self-control.

"Candace," Phineas said persuasively. "Isabella tried it, Ferb tried it, even Buford tried it, it's fun! Really!"

"Once again Phineas, no." Candace said firmly.

"Okay." Phineas said, sighing as he nodded his head.

"I really wish you'd try some of this stuff Candace, it really is fun, why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you Phineas," Candace breathed sadly. "it's that I think you don't know what you're capable of."

"What?" Phineas asked confused.

"Like, what happens when the day comes that someone gets hurt or worse using one of these things?" Candace asked. "Then what?"

"I don't want to support that." Candace finished.

"Candace, do you really think we don't check safety for these things?" Phineas asked, part annoyed, mostly concerned. "I mean, we check safety on all of our inventions, every day, and very good inspections too."

"But what about the day where it doesn't work?" Candace returned, worried. "What would I do without you? I can't even think about it."

"We're never going to get hurt Candace, I assure you." Phineas spoke expertly, like he knew exactly what he was going to say hours before he said it.

"I hope so, I could never lose you." Candace said.

"And you never will."

An endearing hug is shared for a few moments, then it's back to work for Phineas, who is making a holographic comic book tomorrow, and he'll be sure that it's safe to use, very sure.


	4. Poker

Round the edge of a dinner table lined drinks, water,  
root bear, and even an orange soda.

As a sip is swallowed from the largest of the cups, the  
loud, confident voice of Buford speaks up.

"So, how is it that Phineas is even still alive?" Buford  
jokes, taking a swig of his "manly" root bear.

They had been playfully poking fun at Phineas for  
some time now, he was not present.

All produced an awkward chuckle, Isabella and Baljeet  
were also there, they were playing poker.

Deep silence once again, if a pin dropped someone would  
comment about it just to end the pain.

"Well," Isabella begins to chokingly respond. "he's still  
alive because he's smart about what he does and he  
doesn't give up!"

Buford smirked and returned with a response

"Yes, but even geniuses who are very careful are still  
going to die when the odds are against them."

"No!" Isabella quickly shouted, almost in disbelief. "Do  
you even know him?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Buford starkly spoke.

"As long as we're picking gripes with Phineas here..."  
Baljeet quietly said from the dark.

"What is it Baljeet?" Asked Isabella.

"He's very nice but," Baljeet paused, nervous. "he never  
seems to have any care about what we feel like."

Baljeet almost never openly expressed his feelings, and  
once he did, he was on a roll.

"I mean, I come over every day, tell him I'm great." He  
laughs quickly and sharply, more anger than happiness.

"Like he even asks..."

"And then we do his thing, and I say 'thanks!', and he  
says 'your welcome!'."

"But it's not sincere, I'm telling you he is nice but he  
just simply doesn't care about our feelings..."

"I guess he doesn't even know it's wrong, that's so like  
him."

Baljeet suddenly grips his cup and gulps down some water,  
coughs, moves on.

**HELLO!**

**As you may be able to tell from the bold, this is not part of the story, this is me talking as just me, telling you why I haven't updated this for some time.**

**I was on vacation in LA, which was fun, and now I'm back!**

**I won't promise a ton more of these, I write them when I feel like it. It's pretty likely you'll see many more, but no promises.**

**Anyway yeah hope you guys/gals have a great week/month/year/decade/life and I'll see you again soon! (maybe)**


	5. Puzzle

"Well," started Doofenschmirtz. "I would say that it was  
mostly my fault, probably from, y'know, poor  
planning skills."

He tends to ramble

"I've told about my poor planning skills before, haven't  
I Perry the Platypus?"

"It's a serious problem, and it's starting to wear me  
down."

"Which is why!"

Evil pause.

"I have created!"

beat

"THE SUPER-PAY-ATTENTION-TO-THINGS-INATOR!"

"Bum bum buuuum!"

He likes to have a soundtrack.

"With this device, I shall eliminate all procrastination  
from my life!"

"And then, when" The very sound of the next word  
disgusted him. "RODGER,"

"least expects it, I shall reign terror on the tri-state  
area!" His voice changes from dubious to playful in less  
than an instant.

"And maybe stop to get some food on the  
way because I am HUNGRY, Perry the Platypus, It's true!"

"I was so focused on this inator that I forgot to eat  
today, I'm not exactly sure if that, y'know, means I need  
this inator more than ever or don't at all."

"It's a puzzle, Perry the Platypus, a puzzle."

"Anyhoo"

"Ah-hahahahahahahaha!"

No one trembled in terror.

**Hi! I thought I'd take a break from the dramatic, almost pretentious, nature of the last chapter and do a little bit of comedy with good ol' doof.**

**Next one will be comedy too, this time with the kids instead. I hope I didn't turn anyone off of this story from the last chapter, but those sorts of things is kind of why I made this, I wanted to try dabbling in different sorts of "experimental" character development, and I think you just plain can't do that without a few stinkers in there.  
**

**So sorry everyone, I think chapter 3 was a good example of how this can be done right, I just need to get better at it.  
**

**Bye!**


	6. Excluded

"It is quite the cloudy morning here in town, odd." the red-topped boy spoke.

"I honestly don't think the cloudiness is the oddest thing going on here." the girl with the pink bow uttered.

The previous night, something did go poorly.

The two boys, whose cognomen could very well be "The Boys of Summer", decided to relish yet one more wonderful moment of summer.

They were on the dirt, devising methods of building something to help with their writing process.

One of the boys spoke suddenly. "Wouldn't it be cool to use MORE words?"

The other one nods in silent concession.

"Well, let's build something like the thing I just mentioned!"

They did, but something went wrong.

Their invention intended to boost the number of morphemes in English, but it messed up, it REMOVED one. It removed one, single morpheme from existence, the first one.

Returning to current time, the kids still think of clouds. Then, one of them remembers.

"Oh! Right!" The before mentioned red-top shouted.

"I left the word thingy on!"

In the short moments following, he finds the device, pulls the lever inscribed "off", concluding the memoir.

Lightlessness.

"Sorry about that folks!" Phineas says.

"What just happened?" asks Buford.

"Well, ha, funny story." Phineas says honestly. "Me and Ferb made a thing yesterday that was designed to add more letters to the alphabet, thus making more words that we could, y'know, have fun with."

"Sadly, it didn't go as planned, we knew it did something bad but didn't know for sure what it was until now."

"What did it do?" Asks Isabella from the back.

"Looks like it removed the letter 'a' from all of history for a little bit, sorry!"

"You gotta admit," Phineas says with a smile and a chuckle. "It was pretty funny though!

**Hello! I thought I'd try a bit more of some restrictive writing, which I am quite fond of...**

**Not as much comedy in this as I had hoped but, "You get what you get and you don't get upset.". (anyone else seen "Save Summer" yet?)**

**Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Peace!**


	7. Sunset

Waves had crashed before, against the rocky bay of Danville, but no wave is ever quite the same, much like snowflakes.

"That one looks like a bunny!" Said Isabella happily, there was no where in the world she would rather be.

Sitting on the spire rocks, hunched over in a calm mess, were Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, watching the ocean waves cascade beautifully.

A sunset could have made it better, but who needs it any better than it already is?

"Ferb," Phineas started, without even beginning to take his eyes off of the glorious, shimmering midday's light on the blue-green water.

"Why don't we just stay here forever?"

They all laughed, but only for a short moment, then it was back to the last one.

"It's no fun to stay in one place, even if it is better like that." Replied Ferb.

Keep moving forward.


	8. Open

On a dark cold night, a guitar rings beautiful noise through the air and trees.

Phineas was sitting on a wooden box, wearing a brown leather coat, and a long-sleeved shirt tucked under it, with blue cargo pants.

He finishes tuning the acoustic guitar, and begins to play.

_The end is here, such bleak and lightless happiness._

_With skies falling, the sun recedes the ambience._

_Oh, won't you take me to that moment._

_Where the pain becomes joy._

_And the fate of what you held so dear is in the open._

_Where the fate of what you held so dear is in the open._

_A last summer's night, dancing through the trees._

_And with one last wisp, it turns to a cold, Fall breeze._

_Oh, won't you take me to that moment._

_When the tears become laughs._

_And the fate of what you held so dear is in the open_

_Where the fate of what you held so dear is in the open._

A small roar of applause comes from the rather meager group of people sitting in the backyard.

"Thank you!" Phineas says.

"Here's to all the adventures we've had this summer! And to many more!"


	9. Circus

Blank papers lay across the floor, scattered for just that tiny bit of enjoyment.

A young Phineas and Ferb were sitting on a wooden stool in-front of a beautiful ornate marble table.

Dim light streams through the blinds, they were far too old and worn out to be of any use anymore.

"Ferb!" Said an excited young lad.

"What other ideas do you have?"

So far, over the course of this winter, they have build 4 coffee mugs, a boat, a treehouse, and a piano.

"How about another boat?" Ferb says with a small lisp.

"Nah, maybe something else." Ferb says, eyes darting around the room, looking for something that doesn't exist.

"What sort of thing are we talking about here?" Asked Phineas

"Well," Ferb spoke softly. "we are very good builders, we should try something totally different!"

"Like what?" Phineas questioned happily.

"Like, like..."

A gust of wind blew through the window and a strike of thunder was heard.

"Like a big circus!"

"With monkeys and clowns and unicycles and parties!"

"Hmmm." Phineas thought, putting his mouth to his pencil.

"Sounds great!" He replied at last.

"We really do have some talent in the building area, we really should be putting it to good use." Phineas chanted.

"I think this will go great!" He said.

"Or maybe not, I guess we'll see where it takes us."


End file.
